Strawberr Lollipops, Maid Outfits, and Pink Fluffy
by HOT-Spencer-Reid
Summary: Morgan starts having slight problems that all start with 3 things that Morgan never though would mix with Spencer  ***Bad Summary***


Strawberry Lollipops, Maid Outfits, and Teddy Bears

Morgan watched, eyes wide open, as he gaped at 'Pretty boy'. Just moments ago his wonderful Kitty Computer Teach gave him a strawberry lollipop. He had never seen anyone eat a lollipop like Spencer.

Before each lick he would swirl his tongue_ slowly _around the tip before sucking the whole top into his throat. He would noisily suck on it before grabbing a pen and start to work.

However, Spencer had to keep sucking on it like a pacifier to keep it in his mouth. Spencer's actions were reminded Morgan of certain… activities, that he would love to do with the Nerdy, Geeky, Sexy, Unbelievably hot guineas.

Garcia giggled from behind him and he turned around. Prentis and Garcia were trying to stifle there laughter a they watch Morgan stare at Spencer. Morgan couldn't speak, suddenly, they all turned there heads towards Spencer as he gave a loud moan sucking on the lollipop harder.

"Oh god "Morgan groaned burying his head in his arms wishing the Pain in his pants would go away.

Spencer looked up at Morgan curiously wondering what was wrong with Morgan with a baffled look.

"Morgan are you okay" Spencer asked taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"He needs to get some new pants" Prentis said laughing bent over.

"Prentis you are so dead" Morgan mumbled lifting his head off of the desk glaring at her angrily.

Garcia chuckled "Oh, come on my wonderful chocolate muffin, it's your fault anyways for staring" She said patting his on the shoulder.

Spencer shrugged it off as just one of Garcia antics, "Morgan if err… you spilt coffee on your pants I have some big sweat pants you can borrow" Spencer Replied innocently.

"Pretty soon he is going to spill something else in his pants besides coffee" Prentis said walking towards her desk.

"Shut it" Morgan snapped.

"Aww… Spencer is going to clean up after a Morgan like a Maid… Spencer does remind me of a cute little maid" Garcia chirped walking away.

"Maid?" Spencer whispered under his breath.

~_The Next Day_~

Today was not the Teams favorite day. The whole BAU got the whole day off but they didn't because they had just gotten a new case to their dismay. Suddenly the teams' heads turned when they heard Garcia and Spencer yelling.

"NO WAY, I put it on so you could take ONE picture that you would show NO ONE, I am NOT going to go in there wearing THIS" Spencer shrieked.

"…. Well… If U DON'T go in there wearing THAT I will print a huge version of this picture and hang it up for EVERYONE to see OR you could walk in there and the only people that would see you is the TEAM" Garcia replied.

"…. I hate you" Spencer mumbled.

"I love you to Cutie pie" Garcia said sarcastically before appearing at the door.

"LADIES AND GENTLMEN I PRESENT TO YOU THE BAU'S NEW MAID" Garcia shrieked making everyone cringe.

"Maid?" Hotch said confused.

"Wait… yesterday you said….that something reminded you of a maid… it was…. OH SHIT" Morgan Yelled.

"Ugh" They heard Spencer as he walked through the door into the office. Everyone's reaction was priceless.

Garcia shrieked making Prentis fall out of the chair and that made Morgan spill his coffee, and hotch yelled HOLY SHIT so loud it almost gave Rossi a heart attack.

Right there in front of them was Spencer wearing a maid's outfit and he was even holding a duster.

He was wearing a dress that had short sleeves that were resting at the very end of his thin shoulders showing his color bones. There was lace around the neck line, the bottom of it, and on the sleeves. The dress barely reached half way down his thighs.

Spencer was blushing and Morgan groaned in his mouth was another Strawberry lollipop.

"W-what the hell" Rossi said still gripping his chest.

"Isn't that a little… inappropriate or the office, Right Hotch?" Rossi said, now that his heart attack was over he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hotch" Rossi questioned.

However, Hotch was pointing at Spencer making, what sounded like, strangled choking sounds. What he was trying to say was: GARICA, What the hell do you think you are fucking doing.

"Um… H-hi guys" Spencer whispered still blushing. As he walked in he tried to pull down the dress further.

"Isn't he cute" Garcia squealed slapping Spencer's ass causing his to jump.

"GARCIA" He shrieked.

Morgan just stared at Spencer his mouth hanging open. Spencer looked down and shrieked again pulling down the dress. When he jumped the dress went up shorter giving everyone a clear view of his pink laced panties and shaved legs.

"P-pretty Boy?..." Morgan said still staring.

Spencer blushed so hard his face turned as red as tomato and he ran out of the office room towards Garcia's office with Garcia following him yelling that he looked cute.

"I'll go get him" Morgan said getting up feeling the awful pain in his pants.

"Yeah it will be easier to see his ass when you're up close" Prentis laughed.

Morgan rolled his eyes and followed Spencer into Garcia's office.

"Baby Girl what did you do to Spencer" He asked shaking his head.

"He's the BAU's new maid" Garcia smiled and handed Spencer a pink fluffy teddy bear to hold to calm him down.

"Come on pretty boy I have a change of clothes" Morgan said holding his hand out.

"Uh ah" Garcia scolded.

"If he changes then I will take his teddy bear away forever and that is an antique pink fluffy teddy bear you can't buy anymore" Garcia chimed.

"Wait that is your Pink teddy bear?" Morgan asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah" Spencer replied blushing.

Finally Morgan and Spencer appeared at the door again.

Spencer, holding a pink fluffy teddy bears and to Morgan's horror three more strawberry lollipops, and everyone stared at him for the rest of the day but Spencer didn't seem to notice.

"Garcia" Morgan said running up to her after Spencer left early since Hotch finally made him go home.

Everyone turned to look at Morgan and Garcia.

"Yup my little Hot n' Sexy Chocolate muffin" She replied.

"You do realize what you have done?" Morgan asked.

"I have made you very uncomfortable in the lower regions and turned Spencer into a maid" She said giggling.

"No," Morgan began, "You have turned Spencer into a Strawberry lollipop sucking, Maid dressing, Pink fluffy teddy bear addict" and with that Morgan stole the picture of Spencer from Garcia and ran home.


End file.
